


Night time movie

by hillycos



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hillycos/pseuds/hillycos
Summary: there will be a lot of these so yea let's hope you like it
Relationships: Robin Goodfellow (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Theo Putnam
Kudos: 7





	1. night time

**Author's Note:**

> there will be a lot of these so yea let's hope you like it

theo, what movie should we watch?" theo look surprised "oh, umm idk you pick."  
"umm, what about this" he picks up a horror movie, theo agreed.  
When the movie started. theo join on the ground  
theo realize what movie this was. He didn't like it, but he pretends to for robin  
when the movie ended, it was time to sleep they got ready.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
theo  
I look at my boyfriend and got lost in my thoughts "hey theo, you good."  
"oh, sorry, I was thinking." robin look at him "about?"  
''Oh, nothing," I laid down and started looking at the ceiling, and only when robin wraps his arms around me,  
"you good, theo," I blank for a second "oh yeah, I'm fine, just you know."  
I snuggle into my boyfriend. we both fell asleep

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
robin  
I look at theo to see if he was still asleep. He looks so peaceful  
so I didn't wake him up. I know his dad was not home, so I went down to the kitchen to make us pancake  
as I just got done with it, he came down the stairs." robin, what are you doing."  
I look at him "oh umm, I'm making food, and great timing, I just got done."  
"theo, I love you. you know that" I looked at theo "yes, I know I love you too."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

they started to kiss theo got on top of robin theo stoped ''theo, you good."  
"go upstairs now, my dad here" theo got off. Robin ran as fast as he could, and that's fast  
''oh, hey theo," theo look at his dad "hii, your home" "yea well ill be in my room" theo run-up to his room, " ok, dad."  
theo looked at robin. They both laughed "robin, you never have good timing," theo lad his head in robin's lap  
"oh, I know," Robin said confidently theo chuckled.


	2. evening time

as theo slammed his face in the bed, robin gave him a look "theo, you good."  
theo kick robin "oww," theo chuckled, "sorry, I'm just tired."  
robin pulled him in and kissed him, " just like the day before."  
theo gave the death look, "it been a long day, ok I just what to sleep, got it"  
"I'm sorry, I love you," theo kissed him "it 49, it's 49. Omg, that's the answer."  
robin look at him "what is 49" "oh, sorry, it's math" "oh, ok theo."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Robin looked at theo and smiled. They were in the liberal studying for math  
"so 4x4 is 16, and 8+8 is 16, so how does that make sense."  
theo slape his face "you dum dum omg, just shhh."  
robin kissed him, and they fell back onto the couch robin, on top of theo  
robin, stopped kissing, "why do people always do this, theo."  
robin moved "idk robin it life oh hi Roz oh bye Roz.''

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they got home from school, they both were tired of studying  
theo changed for sleep and slammed his face in the bed robin was taking a shower when   
robin was done. He walked out without a shirt but with pants.   
Theo looked at him "well, at least you have pants."  
robin laugh "wow, theo" he falls back on the bed, pulled theo in  
by the waist, and kissed and snuggled. They both ended up falling asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

by the morning theo woke up first when 15 min when by he kick robin  
"umm theo that hurt" theo pulled robin in and kissed he check  
"oh, I know" robin kissed theo   
"for once, you woke up first" theo gave him a look  
"I know, right" they laugh. Robin tried to get up, but theo did not let him  
"no, it's the weekend. You not moving" robin gave theo a look and kissed him   
theo rubbed his robin's ear.


	3. dinner time

theo was reading a book for English. He looked at robin doing math and chucked  
robin gave him a look, "what theo? math is hard. It makes no sense."  
theo kissed him " I guess, but I have straight As in math, so idk.''  
robin kissed him back and gave him a look "how I'm so close to a d."  
theo laugh. "Idk robin Idk."  
theo falls back on the bed "let me guess you're tired."  
robin snuggle in with theo "how did you guess Yep; I'm tired" they both laugh  
robin looks at him "you're always are. Maybe you should try to wake up early" theo look at him. " Umm, no."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
robin ended up falling asleep, and theo was just chilling, trying not to kick him, but he ended up kicking him. Robin flinched  
"oow that hurt theo why can't you just tap me" theo chuckled  
he grabbed theo and kissed him theo tried to leave, but robin not going to let go  
"you're never leaving me, hehe" theo kissed back  
"I guess we'll be here for a long time," robin shack his head  
theo kissed him "ok fine, well, at least can I have my phone" robin look at him " fine, here you go."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
by the morning, robin did not sleep just because he did not know what to get kicked  
robin grabbed theo waist and pulled him in  
"Hey, you woke. I had a nice dream."  
theo kissed his boyfriend "hehe, I was awake all night to you could not kick me."  
theo laugh and then kicked robin "hehe, you still got kicked"  
robin bop him "wow, so rude," theo chucked  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
robin kissed his boyfriend "well, I guess ill never get away from your leg."  
theo laugh "hehe, I love you so much, babe."  
robin kissed his boyfriend. "I love you too."  
theo laugh "hey, was my nickname, " robin chuckled,  
"ill come up with one later," theo blushed. "Oki," he said in a happy voice

the end


End file.
